Sonic Overload(Heroic412229's version)
: Everyone (Mild Fantasy Violence, Comic Mischief) : 7 (Violence, Fear, Online) : G : 6 : A |Row 9 title = Music by |Row 9 info = Crush 40, Zebrahead, Cash Cash (DLC Only) |Row 10 title = Preceded by |Row 10 info = N/A |Row 11 title = Followed by |Row 11 info = Sonic Auto}} Sonic Overload(ソニックターボアドベンチャー Sonikkutāboadobenchā, lit. "Sonic Turbo Adventure") is a 3D/2D game created by Heroic412229. This is the main title 26th aniversary game. A new villian is threatening Sonic's world and it's up to Sonic and his friends team up and save Mobius, This Time, a new ally joins the group to help and It will take more than speed to save the world. There will be no more edit after August 18, 2019 'unless it is the Mechanics, Reception and Trivia.' * Unfinished Development History Sonic Overload is a fan game developed by Heroic412229 and was first made a few years ago. During the making of the game, it went through a few name changes before it was decided to be called Sonic Overload, ex. Sonic Overdrive, Sonic Overland, etc. In Japan, it was named Sonic Turbo Adventure. The idea and goal for Sonic Overload was to create a game that is able to take the player(s) on a journey into the world of Sonic by making the player(s) truly feel like they're the character(s) they're playing as and allow them to truly feel like they're on a true adventure without it being over-exaggerated. This was approached by a suggestion "What would it be like to actually live and move around in a world like Sonic's?" and Heroic412229 decided to choose both the graphics and story that is similar to Sonic Unleashed. The 3 reasons for Heroic412229 to add extra characters in the game beside just Sonic and Sid were to add more variety to the game and he didn't want the focus to be just on the two main stories. The last reason was that he wanted to bring back the multiple characters aspect from games like Sonic Adventure and Sonic 06 and give each character a reasonable purpose to be in the game. In terms of story, Heroic412229 wanted a story that would convince the player(s) that they are inside the world of Sonic and wanted to blend the tone of both lighthearted and serious into the game without taking itself too seriously on either tone. The main and side story concept was added in order for Heroic412229 to create simple but unique stories that complimented what the game was about. Heroic412229 wanted the level design to be open-ended while still giving the player an idea of where the goal is. He also wanted each gameplay styles to not only focus on speed, platforming, and exploration but to be differentiate them in someway. When coming up with a good theme for the game, Heroic412229 wanted a main theme that was supported by several supporting themes in each character's story. The main theme was supposed to be about epistemology and how everything exist for a reason/cause. With some help from SpeedyBlue, along with some other friends, Heroic was able to created a script for the game that was at least passable for the series, though it's still being updated at the time. Plot About 10,000 years ago, Main Stories Sonic's Story For the script of Sonic's story, see Sonic Overload (Heroic412229's version)/Script (Sonic) After Eggman comes across a dark and powerful figure named Ominous, Eggman agrees to help Ominous get his energy back by using a strange source of energy called the ”Ener-Spheres” as long as Ominous promises to help him take over the world. Will Sonic and his friends save the world before it's too late? Sid's Story For the script of Sid's story, see Sonic Overload (Heroic412229's version)/Script (Sid) Sid is a normal teenaged boy, who is considered “boring”. However, a humanoid figure, Ominous, destroys Sid’s town. He will have to work with Sonic and his friends to stop Ominous and Eggman before it’s too late! Side Stories(Unlockable) Tails' Story For the script of Tails' story, see Sonic Overload (Heroic412229's version)/Script (Tails) After Tails and Sonic tried to stop Ominous from destroying the city, He, along with Amy, were captured by Ominous, but eventually escaped in the process. Along the way, they hear about Ominous' plan and try to find Sonic and co. in order to warn them of what's to come. Knuckles' Story For the script of Knuckles' story, see Sonic Overload (Heroic412229's version)/Script (Knuckles) After getting the Master Emerald stolen by both Eggman and Ominous, Knuckles has to team up with Sonic and his other friends to get it back, along with saving everything else. Amy's Story For the script of Amy's story, see Sonic Overload (Heroic412229's version)/Script (Amy) Shadow's Story For the script of Shadow's story, see Sonic Overload (Heroic412229's version)/Script (Shadow) Rouge's Story For the script of Rouge's story, see Sonic Overload (Heroic412229's version)/Script (Rouge) Cream's Story For the script of Cream's story, see Sonic Overload (Heroic412229's version)/Script (Cream) Blaze's Story For the script of Blaze's story, see Sonic Overload (Heroic412229's version)/Script (Blaze) Silver's Story For the script of Silver's story, see Sonic Overload (Heroic412229's version)/Script (Silver) Team Chaotix's Story For the script of Team Chaotix's story, see Sonic Overload (Heroic412229's version)/Script (Team Chaotix) Final Story For the script of the Final Story of the game, see Sonic Overload (Heroic412229's version)/Script (Final) After the two heroes' stories are completed, A new and final story appears. Characters Main Playable Characters Semi-Playable Characters Unlockable Characters Animals *Flicky(Blue Bird) *Ricky(Squirrel) *Pocky(Rabbit) *Pecky(Penguin) *Rocky(Walrus) *Cucky(Chicken) *Picky(Pig) *Becky(Bear) *Locky(Eagle) *Wocky(Monkey) *Tocky(Turtle) *Licky(Dog)New! *Wicky(Cat)New! Villains/NPC Enemies *'Egg Pawn' *'Moto Bug' *'E-06 Bladder Spinner' *'Buzzer' *'Sandworm' *'Eggrobo' *'Orbinaut' *'E-16 Electro Spinner' *'Aero Chaser' *'Egg Fighters' *'Swatbots' *'Buzz Bomber' *'Egg Raccoon' *'Egg Runner' *'Spiny' *'Burrobot' *'E-13 Fire Bot' *'Egg Crow' *'Egg Leech' *'Egg Fighter: Shield' *'Egg Fighter: Sword' *'Packrat' *'Dark Leech' *'Fire Bird' *'Dark Titan' *'Black Crawler' *'Boom Ghost' *'Red Titan' *'Shadow Warriors' *'Flame Wing' *'Blue Titan' *'Black Rat' *'Dark Roach' *'Dark Blade' *'Thunder Eel' *'Deep Black Titan' *'Dark Bull' *'Black Rat' Gameplay The game is basically divided into two main stories and nine side stories; After completing the two main stories, the player has the option to either choose to complete the side stories or final story. Much like the Adventure series, each story is told through different perspectives to know the characters goals in the game and how they play in each story. Each character has his/her own style of gameplay, some of which are recycled versions of the other with a few major differences. The main gameplay style is similar to other modern games as it focuses on a 2D/3D perspective. The Red Rings return to the game for more replay-ability. There are five rings in each level and collecting them unlocks concept art, new music, movies and the ability to unlock Super Forms in regular levels. Like most Sonic games, This game has a unique health system. Rings are collected and used for protection and earning lives. If the character gets hit by an enemy, they drop all of their rings and have to pick them before they disappear. If they get hit by an enemy without any rings, fall into a bottomless pit, drown, or get crushed, they lose a life and return to the checkpoint that they went through. If they get no lives, the game over screen will appear and they have to restart. Unlike other games, Sonic Overload has over 25 playable characters with different abilities and gameplay styles. In this game, The player has the ability to choose whether type of gameplay style they desire, depending on the character. The game also included the ability to play a level with any character they choose, however, the levels' mechanics and gameplay changes in different orders, depending on the character the player is playing as. Despite this, all of the character's gameplay styles focus on how to finish a level while keeping up their momentum in order to finish the level as quickly as possible. Sonic Overload also has an Esports leaderboard that records and ranks data on the player's performance. Sonic Overload has a deep combo-system each with a different category, showing the player(s) what they did to earn it and a deep score multiplier that increases every time the player(s) does a perfect combo. There are ten countries and nine stand-alone areas to explore and collect items. They are designed as a metroidvania-like style for puzzle solving, story-progression and exploration. They also contain items and vehicles that are used to advance through them. Each area has one vehicle to travel to another area, even to the Chao Gardens. Every hub world is playable in 3D. Every character in the hub worlds can be talked to. There are also missions in the hub worlds, Special Stages and rival battles. Bosses can be accessed through Boss Gates found at the end of each two levels. In the 3DS version, unlike the Wii version, the gameplay and designs are similar to Sonic Rush, Though the Special Stages are based on Sonic 4 episode 2. There are ten missions per level. Single Player Sonic's Story Sonic's levels and gameplay are similar to the daytime stages on Sonic Unleashed, which allow the player to get to the end of the stage, while destroying enemies and collecting rings along the way. Sonic's gameplay features moves like, Homing Attack, Spin Dash, Boost, Stomp and even Freestyle Tricks. He is the fastest character in the game. Sonic's stages and gameplay consist of him running to get from point A to point B at high speed, platforming toward the levels to get to the Goal Ring, similar to original modern games. Sid's Story Sid's gameplay is a combination of Sonic's gameplay and Sonic Adventure 2's mech-shooting stages. His gameplay and stages are more run-and-gun oriented than the others. They allow Sid to use his Ergokinesis to shoot at enemies and crates, find secrets, and move through the levels at high speed in order to get to the Goal Ring. Other Character's Gameplay These side characters have their own gameplay and mechanics, but are only playable in the levels rather than the stories until they have their own story and levels. Tails' Gameplay Tails' gameplay is a slightly slower version of Sonic's that focuses on heavy-platforming and strategy. Tails' gameplay features moves used to solve puzzles, defeat enemies and find secrets while getting from point A to point B at high speed. These moves include his Flight, Tail Swipe, Spin Dash and his inventions. Knuckles' Gameplay Knuckles' gameplay consists of a platform-heavy, beat-em-up version of Sonic's gameplay. Knuckles uses melee and combat attacks to defeat enemies, collect items an traverse through the stages as fast as possible. Amy's Gameplay Out of all the other character's gameplay, Amy's gameplay is the most platform-heavy. Her gameplay and stages are similar to Sonic's, except more streamlined and more focused on platforming. Her stages involve using her hammer to defeat enemies, break capsules and crates, and traverse through the levels in order to get to the Goal Ring at high speed. Shadow's Gameplay Shadow's gameplay is similar to Sonic's, except harder and more combat-oriented. In Shadow's gameplay, Shadow fights more enemies than Sonic. Shadow's goal is to reach the Goal Ring at high speed, while destroying as many enemies as possible using his Chaos Powers, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Kicks, etc. Rouge's Gameplay Rouge's gameplay is a more stealth-oriented version of Knuckles' gameplay. In Rouge's gameplay, she has to get from A to B as fast as she can without being spotted while defeating enemies, collecting rings and finding secrets along the way. Cream's Gameplay Cream's gameplay is similar to Tails' gameplay, except more easier and shorter than Tails'. She uses her chao, Cheese, to solve simple puzzles and attack enemies before reaching the Goal Ring. Blaze's Gameplay Blaze's gameplay is similar to Sonic and Shadow's, except more focused on acrobatics and using her pyrokinesis as long-ranged projectiles. Her stages involve using her pyrokinesis to shoot at enemies and run through the game with fast, acrobatic and fluid movement. She has the highest jumps out of all the characters. Silver's Gameplay Silver's gameplay is similar to his Sonic 06 gameplay, except his speed is much more faster and he is able to grab enemies without having to stun them first. Like Sonic 06, his gameplay and stages involve him using his psychokinesis to attack enemies, solve puzzles, and move through wide, open levels to get to the end of the Goal Ring at high speed Team Chaotix' Gameplay Team Chaotix' gameplay is a combination of both Sonic Heroes and Banjo-Kazooie. Like Sonic Heroes, the player(s) are able to control three characters and are able to choose between them at any time. Their gameplay involves getting to the end of the stage like the others, except their stages are more collectathon-based and more nonlinear than the others. Two Player Mode Just like Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Overland has a two player mode. 2P mode involves Sonic, Sid, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Cream, Team Chaotix, Blaze, Silver, Virtual Hedgehogs, Mii, and even Unlockable Characters to race, fight or hunt for gems. Each type of stage has a split screen, except for the fighting stages. One or Two players has the advantage to choose whether levels to play in to race, fight or hunt for gems. Some of them reward the player with new costumes. *'Racing - '''The player to reach the Goal Ring first wins. *'Fighting - 'The player to knock out the other player wins. *'Aerial Run - 'The first player to reach the goal in the air first wins. *'Gem Hunt - 'The first player to find five gems wins.(optional) *'Puzzle-Solving - 'The player to solve the most puzzles while reaching the goal wins.(optional) There is also a Kart Racing mini-game in the two player mode. In the 3DS two player mode, there's also a Shooting mini-game and a random that chooses the characters and levels for the player. Along with the two other characters, the player can unlock and play with non playable characters in 2P Play. These include: Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze and the Chaotix (playable after finishing Sid's Story with an S Rank), Metal Sonic (playable after finishing Final Story with an S Rank), and Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream (playable after finishing Sonic's Story). In the 3DS version, they are already playable, though characters like E-123 Omega and Tikal are included. *S+ Rank - 200 Rings or more, Reach the Goal in 2 minutes or less *S Rank - 150 Rings, Reach the Goal in 2 minute and 30 seconds *A+ Rank - 100 Rings, Reach the Goal in 3 minutes *A Rank - 95 Rings, Reach the Goal in 3 minutes and 30 seconds *B+ Rank - 90 Rings, Reach the Goal in 4 minutes *B Rank - 85 Rings, Reach the Goal in 4 minutes and 30 seconds *C+ Rank - 80 Rings, Reach the Goal in 5 minutes *C Rank - 75 Rings, Reach the Goal in 5 minutes and 30 seconds *D+ Rank - 70 Rings, Reach the Goal in 6 minutes *D Rank - 65 Rings, Reach the Goal in 6 minutes and 30 seconds *E+ Rank - 60 Rings, Reach the Goal in 7 minutes *E Rank - 50 Rings, Reach the Goal in 7 minutes and 30 seconds *F+ Rank - 45 Rings or less, Reach the Goal in 8 minutes Objects Items Gimmicks and obstacles Game Modes *Character Selection **Main Playable Characters ***Sonic the Hedgehog ***Sid the Hero **Side Playable Characters ***Miles "Tails" Prower ***Knuckles the Echidna ***Amy Rose ***Shadow the Hedgehog ***Rouge the Bat ***Cream and Cheese ***Blaze the Cat ***Silver the Hedgehog ***Espio the Chameleon ***Charmy Bee ***Vector the Crocodile **Unlockable Characters(Unlockable) *Episode Selection(Story Mode) **Main Stories ***Sonic the Hedgehog ***Sid the Hero ***Final Story(after unlocking the other stories) **Side Stories(Unlockable) ***Tails ***Knuckles ***Amy ***Shadow ***Rouge ***Cream ***Team Chaotix ***Blaze ***Silver *Multiplayer **Local **Online *Missions *Stage Selection *Extras *Unlockables *Gallery *Theater *Options **How to play **Controls **Themes **Save Data **Languages (Depends on which region you’re in. For example, in North America, the settings are English, Japanese, French, and Spanish. In Europe, the settings are English, Japanese, French, Spanish, German, Italian, and Russian.) **Brightness **Shadows **Bloom **Motion Blur **Quality Preset **Resolution **Depth of Field **Captions (Read Languages) **Perspective(unlockable) ***First Person ***Second Person ***Third Person *Sound Test *Exit Game Upgrade Shop Upgrades are items awarded for fantastic challenge solving and exploration. They are also gained when emblems are earned, which can be given when doing specific tasks, such as unlock a story or complete missions. They can be very useful in levels and make quests more exciting and challenging than before (ex. they can be use to attack harder enemies faster and more easily, find secret and alternate pathways, or even help you complete a stage or mission much more quickly). The shop is hosted by Omochao. Each character has a different set of upgrades. If the player finishes the stage, complete a mission, earns a certain number of emblems, etc, they get a new upgrade unlocked on the Upgrade Shop. Rare Upgrades are unlocked by red rings which can be used for replayability. There are some limitations though; for example: The maximum amount of upgrades that the player can use in a stage is five, similar to Sonic Generations. There is also an on and off switch for every upgrade for every upgrade. The reason for these limits was to allow players to use the upgrades in different ways without struggling with too many upgrades. Music The Soundtrack for the game is ''"Blue Wind: Sonic Overland Original Soundtrack" produced by Crush 40. It has main themes and in-game level music. which includes music from Wii and 3DS versions. The theme song of the game is Take a Stand sung by David Bowie and remixed by Zebrahead and Crush 40, which was released in April 1, 2016. The ending theme of the game is We're All United ''sung by Amy Hannam and directed by Jun Senoue. Each stage music is made to match the levels and hub world's theme; while the main themes are made to match the character's personality, style, and/or abilities. Some of which are remixes of old main themes. There are also returning themes from previous games, most of which are unlockables. Demo The demo for Sonic Overload is available in MEGA software and is safe to download in File Planet in DLC version. Levels ''For the levels of the game, see https://sonicfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_Overload(Heroic412229%27s_version)/Levels_and_Bosses Bosses For the bosses of the game, seehttps://sonicfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_Overload(Heroic412229%27s_version)/Levels_and_Bosses Reception The game has received mixed to positive reviews. Most reviews praise the gameplay and story, but criticize the idea of an OC protagonist. {I know Sonic Forces had a customizable character, but that doesn’t count, since it was technically created by SEGA, with the player only added certain assets.} DLC This game also has some DLC. This includes new playable characters, music, and stories. Some of said DLC Characters are some of Speedyblue’s OCs, others includes characters from other SEGA games, and some also include some brand new characters. It also includes another story that tells about the Ener-Spheres and Ominous' backstory and how he met Eggman. Characters Trivia *This marks as Sid's first appearance in the series, as well as Sally Acorns' first playable appearance in a Sonic game. *Since Sonic Runners, this game has the most playable characters in the series. *This is the first main series title to have multiple playable characters and multiple stories since Sonic the Hedgehog(2006). *This is the first and only Sonic game to have a first person perspective, though only as an unlockable option. *This game has the most amount of language options of any game in the series, although this depends on your continent. Japan, however, is an exception. If you live in Japan, you only get two options: Japanese and English. *In Soleanna, Elise makes a cameo. {But I really don’t care because I don’t like Elise. And I know I’m not alone.} *''I’ll Be There ''is the only song in the series to be bilingual. It’s also available in Japanese. The Japanese singer is unknown. *In the Japanese version, SONIC DRIVE (the Japanese theme for Sonic X) can be heard in the credits. *This is the last Sonic game released for the Wii, Original Xbox, and Nintendo 3DS *Out of all Sonic games, this is the one that breaks the 4th wall the most. *The game's tone and atmosphere has both lighthearted moments from most of the recent Sonic games and serious moments from the Adventure games, Shadow, and 06, though with none of the swearing. Gallery Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Fan Games Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Series Category:Sega Games